Entertainer
by chamomile benzo
Summary: "There are moments in a match when the ball hits the top of the net, and for a split second, it can either go forward or fall back. With a little luck, it goes forward, and you win. Or maybe it doesn't, and you lose" Chanbaek [yaoi]
1. chapter 1

Kilatan cahaya kamera berlomba-lomba menangkap sosok laki laki yang sedang berdiri dengan senyum ramahnya. Sesekali matanya mengikuti arah permintaan wartawan. Lalu dengan sedikit memaksa ia berjalan meninggalkan _red carpet_ , dengan mata yang terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang

Sementara seorang wanita turun dari mobil dengan _duffel bag_ ditangannya, berjalan tergesa-gesa. Dengan tangan kiri yang terus melihat layar hp. "Ayolah angkat," sedari tadi ia merapalkan kalimat itu

Matanya mengedar ke sekitar dan tak lama menangkap laki-laki mungil yang terlihat kebingungan tak jauh dari jaraknya

"Baekhyunie!" seru wanita itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lelaki itu menoleh ke asal suara dan seketika tersenyum. Dengan sedikit berlari, ia menghampiri wanita itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan sosok dihadapannya

"Kau baik baik saja? _Dia_ tidak datang kan?" tanya wanita itu khawatir

"Irene noona, aku baik baik saja, tenanglah" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap peluh di dahi sosok yang ia panggil dengan noona

Irene melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan marah. "Kau tau betapa paniknya aku ketika mereka bilang kau pergi tanpa team kita? Apa kau bahagia dengan bertindak bodoh seperti ini?" tanya Irene kesal

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengelus tangan Irene, mencoba menenangkan. "Apa noona sekarang tertular Minseokie hyung? Ayolah, marah marah sama sekali tidak cocok dengan noona" bujuk Baekhyun dengan senyum manis diwajahnya

"Dengar Baekhyun, jika kau berani melakukan ini sekali lagi, aku pastikan kau tidak akan melihat namaku di agensi busuk itu" Irene mengacungkan telunjuknya saat berbicara, serius dengan peringatannya

Baekhyun tahu betul kesalahannya. Dan kemarahan Irene adalah wajar. Namun ia benar benar tidak suka dengan _ide baru_ agensinya dan ini adalah satu bentuk protesnya

"Aku tau noona tidak akan pernah bisa marah padaku" jawab Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum manis dengan dua tangannya yang memainkan pelan tangan Irene

Irene memicingkan matanya pada baekhyun, menatap jengkel. Lelaki itu selalu saja punya jawaban yang mampu meredam amarahnya

Irene sebenarnya sadar mengapa Baekhyun melakukan ini. Sungguh kejadian ini bukan kali pertama. Namun Irene hanya akan berpura tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun melakukan itu dan menjalankan posisinya, hanya sebagai asisten seorang Baekhyun, seorang _idol_ kelas atas. Seperti sosok polos yang tak mengerti permainan industri hiburan

Jika Irene hanya berpura polos, maka sosok didepannya ini adalah makna sebenarnya dari kata _innocent_. Ia hanya bertanya kenapa, lalu melakukan aksi tidak setujunya, dan berakhir dengan tetap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai pencetak pundi uang

Ia tak pernah bertanya lebih jauh. Argumentasinya selalu konstan, keputusannya final dengan jawaban " _A_ _ku tak ingin membohongi penggemarku dan aku tidak di posisi yang sedang terdesak akan kebutuhan cinta_ ". Semua _staff_ tau Baekhyun mencintai pekerjaannya

"Noona? kau ingin kita disini berdiri sepanjang acara?" Baekhyun sudah menarik tangan Irene bermaksud mengajak ke ruang ganti

"Baik. Bagaimanapun otakku butuh istirahat" keluh Irene sambil berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya

Sesampainya di ruang, Irene segera mencari tempat duduk dan Baekhyun tergesa berganti _outfit_. Terasa sebentar menyandarkan tubuh, namun notif pesan yang terus bermunculan memaksa Irene mengangkat punggung malasnya. "Ya ampun apalagi kali ini" Irene menghela napas

Ya, orang orang di tempatnya bekerja selalu seperti ini. Jika Irene tidak segera merespon, mereka akan terus mengirim dan menelfon sampai Irene mengangkatnya. _Tidak jika_ _itu bukan hal yang mendesak,_ alasan mereka. Terasa wajar mengapa Irene menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri

Seketika mata Irene membola begitu melihat apa yang muncul di layar hpnya. "Astaga lelucon macam apa ini" sontak Irene segera berjalan cepat menuju seseorang

Baekhyun yang baru selesai dengan pakaiannya menggeser pintu kamar pas. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh Irene yang sejurus cepat menarik tangannya

"Noona?" tanya Baekhyun. Irene tak menjawab dan hanya melanjutkan langkahnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti

"Noona, katakan sebenarnya ada apa" Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Mereka sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti dan Irene belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Noona..." Baekhyun terus mencoba. Tangannya terus berpegangan pada Irene yang berjalan di depannya. Beberapa idol yang mereka lewati terlihat heran betapa tergesanya mereka

Irene melepaskan tangannya begitu mereka berada di parking lot. Berdebat di waiting room dengan banyak idol lain hanya akan menjadi hiburan bagi 'mereka', maka dari itu Irene perlu tempat bicara yang lebih sepi

Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya sementara Irene memejamkan matanya, menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tau kau bisa melakukan hal sebodoh ini" Irene bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi bingung Baekhyun merespon ucapannya

"Noona sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tanya baekhyun dengan suara pelan

Irene menarik napas panjang. "Kau menerima permintaan _media play_ dari agensi itu? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak ingin membohongi penggemarmu, tidak membutuhkan cinta, lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Bentak Irene

"Noona, a-aku benar benar tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" Jawab Baekhyun terheran

Tampak jelas Irene yang mencoba menahan emosi dan Baekhyun yang terdiam tak mengerti. Raut kekesalan wanita di hadapannya tak cukup menjelaskan alasan kemarahannya

Sebenarnya pertengkaran adalah hal lumrah dalam hubungan mereka. Irene yang sering memarahi Baekhyun bukan sesuatu yang baru

Bagaimana dulu, dihari kedua belas Irene bekerja, belum tepat dua minggu hari kerjanya, postingan lelaki mungil itu menjadi bahan evaluasi teamnya. Sedikit rumor yang membuatnya dimarahi habis-habisan

Lalu sebulan hari kerjanya, Baekhyun yang mendadak hilang menjadi alasan manager team divisinyanya rela turun langsung hanya untuk memaki Irene

Dulu, setiap kali Irene menegur, Baekhyun hanya merespon "maaf" sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun mulai berani menggoda Irene dengan mengatakan "aku tau noona tidak akan bisa marah padaku" sambil menunjukan senyumnya. Ya, bagaimanapun Baekhyun benar. Seberapa jauh Baekhyun melewati aturan agensi, seberapa keras makian Irene, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun

Sikap keras Irene bukan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya takut lelaki 17 tahun itu menjadi bulan-bulanan media. Belum lagi sikap keras orang di dalam agensinya. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun tak melakukan kesalahan, tak ubahnya sayang seorang kakak pada adik

Hanya kali ini berbeda. Baekhyun merasa sedikit pusing dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak menerima permintaan _media play_ dari pihak manapun. Namun melihat raut Irene yang benar benar terlihat marah membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Dan bagai slow motion; secepat ia mengangkat kelopak matanya dari pejaman singkatnya, sekilat itupun ia melihat banyak sekali cahaya kamera datang menjemputnya

Sesosok laki-laki jangkung berjalan ke arah mereka. Diikuti berpuluh wartawan dibelakangnya. Irene yang terkejut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan direspon dengan tatapan tak kalah heran oleh lelaki itu. Dengan spontan, Irene menarik tubuh Baekhyun bermaksud melindunginya dari wartawan

"Bagaimana bisa wartawan masuk ke parking area seperti ini?" batin Irene. _Sekalipun foto yang akan dirilis tampak biasa saja tapi kalimat yang ditambahkan media membuat efek luar biasa_

Bagaimana lelaki itu berjalan tenang menuju mereka, membuat Irene dan Baekhyun bingung. Sambil terus berpikir, sesekali Irene menoleh ke belakang memeriksa Baekhyun

"Kau tidak ap-"

"Long time no see, Chéri" belum sempat Irene menyelesaikan tanya pada Baekhyun, lelaki tinggi itu kini sudah berada tepat di hadapan mereka

Irene terheran diam sementara Baekhyun terdiam tak mengerti. Tak sadar mata mereka, Baekhyun dan lelaki itu, bertemu ketika si mungil mengintip dibalik tubuh personal asistant-nya

"Park...Chanyeol-shi?" balas Irene, setengah menyapa setengah bertanya-akibat keterkejutannya, dengan tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi tanpa memberitahuku hm?" Tanya lelaki yang disebut 'Park Chanyeol' oleh Irene tadi

Irene memiringkan kepalanya, memandang lelaki itu heran. Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan sepertinya punya kesimpulan sementara. Ia menggoyang tangan Irene pelan, "Lelaki itu... pacar noona?" bisik Baekhyun dari belakang sambil terus memperhatikan lelaki itu

Suasana yang tak dipahami Baekhyun, Irene yang bingung dan Chanyeol yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyum, membuat mereka seperti lupa; nyatanya mereka masih diiringi suara sibuk kamera

xxx

 _Tepat sehari sebelumnya_

" _Ayah ingin aku apa?" Chanyeol m_ _emandang ayahnya dengan pandangan_ _tak percaya_

 _Sang ayah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tak berguna dari anaknya. Jelas baru beberapa saat yang lalu, maksud kedatangannya sudah ia utarakan dengan jelas_

 _"Ayah ingin kau mengencani dia" jawab Park Geun Hyung mengulang kembali kalimat yang sama_

 _Chanyeol terperangah tak membalas ucapan ayahnya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan pekerjaan di awal setelah ayahnya meminta bertemu. Berdebat dengan ayah sendiri sepagi ini tentu bukan ide yang bagus, Chanyeol pun berpikir begitu_

 _"Hidup dan rencana..." Geun Hyung bergumam pelan_

 _"Apapun yang kau rencanakan, sampai itu belum terjadi, itu hanya rencana"_

 _Chanyeol hanya diam tak mengerti, memilih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya_

 _"Kau tau apa yang paling dekat dengan rencana?" tanya Geun Hyung. "Wacana" ujarnya kembali setengah berbisik_

 _Chanyeol m_ _emandang datar sosok di depannya, bibirnya sedikit menyungging. Singkatnya, Chanyeol sudah sangat mengerti kemana arah pembicaran ayahnya. Kilas balik, bagaimana perdebatan mereka menjadi sangat intens dimulai dua minggu yang lalu. Sejak sang ayah terus memerintahnya untuk berkencan dengan seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tau rupanya. Mungkin Chanyeol aka_ _n sedikit mempertimbangkan jika saat ini ia sendiri. Namun kenyataannya adalah hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain_

 _Seminggu yang lalu, perdebatan mereka menjadi lebih mesra. Chanyeol yang keluar dari ruang kerja Geun Hyung dengan mengelus pintu hingga rusak akibat sentuhannya dan dibalas oleh sang Ayah dengan sedikit menyentuh_ _sumber kebahagiaan Chanyeol; kekasihnya_

 _Maka dengan sangat sadar, Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Meski ini adalah hal yang paling tidak ia sukai, namun ia tau kejadian seminggu yang lalu pantas dijadikan preseden, bagaimanapun ini menyangkut masa depannya_

 _"Kapan?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara_

 _Satu senyuman puas terlukis di wajah Geun Hyung, seakan bangga pada anaknya. "Secepatnya" ucap Geun Hyung dan ia tertawa keras setelahnya_

 _"Baik. Akan ku lakukan, secepatnya. Hanya... berhenti menyentuh orang orang di sekitarku. Itu menggangguku" ucap Chanyeol tampak berusaha tak terbawa emosi_

 _Geun Hyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, menyiratkan ia setuju. "Penawaran dan perjanjian. Inilah hidup, anakku" ucapnya sambil merangkul bahu sang anak_

 _Chanyeol hanya berdeham pelan menanggapi ucapan ayahnya. Ia bukanlah lelaki bodoh 28 tahun yang tidak mengerti mengapa orangtuanya melakukan_ _ini. Sepuluh hari menjelang pendaftaran resmi, tentu ayahnya membutuhkan **ini**_

xxx

Masih dengan berpuluh kamera yang setia merekam

Baekhyun mengedarkan mata kecilnya ke sekitar, sedikit mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Kesal dengan wanita yang selalu ia sebut 'noona' didepannya ini. " _Bahkan punya waktu untuk berkencan setelah memarahiku setiap hari? Noona benar benar_ " batinnya

"Maaf?" Irene menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya

"Pergi tanpa memberitauku, apa kau senang melakukan itu?" ulang Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Mendatangkan wartawan sebanyak ini hanya untuk menjemput Irene? Bahkan masalahnya dengan Irene belum selesai. Lalu laki-laki ini datang bak pahlawan. Ia merasa seperti menonton drama picisan kali ini

Tak tahan lagi, Baekhyun melangkah sehingga berdiri tepat diantara kedua orang yang menurutnya seperti sedang syuting drama murahan. "Noona, selesaikan masalah noona. Karena aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Irene dan Chanyeol

Setelah berjalan menjauh, Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Bagaimana perempuan yang selalu bersamanya akhirnya menemukan laki-laki. Mengingat betapa mengerikannya ketika ia marah sempat membuat Baekhyun berpikir akan sulit bagi Irene untuk berkencan. "Chèri? Aku tidak menyangka noona menyukai panggilan kekanakan seperti itu" Baekhyun tersenyum geli

Setidaknya kejadian tadi membuat mood Baekhyun sedikit lebih membaik. Bagaimana tidak, pagi ini untuk pertama kalinya, CEO agensinya secara khusus mengunjunginya. Menjengkelkan ketika ia meminta sesuatu dengan mengancam akan menyentuh orang-orang di sekitar Baekhyun. Memaksa Baekhyun melarikan diri dengan mematikan hpnya agar tidak diganggu. Sedikit respon tidak sukanya tentang ide gila orang nomor satu diagensinya

Tentu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun membuat Irene kalang kabut. Namun Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia tau hari ini ia harus menghadiri acara award. Maka disinilah ia yang terikat dengan kontrak kerja

Dengan gemerlapnya lampu dan megahnya panggung, kini Baekhyun duduk diantara para idol lain. Menyaksikan penampilan rookie star tahun ini sambil sesekali tersenyum. Menunggu akhir acara. Ah ya, masuk dua nominasi, menang satu award. Hadiah kerja kerasnya tahun ini. Namun, nampaknya merebahkan punggung di kasur nyaman lebih membahagiakan bagi Baekhyun daripada trophy di depannya

Tepuk tangan meriah menutup acara malam ini. Baekhyun berdiri sesekali memberi hormat dengan idol lain. Disaat lelaki itu dan semua yang hadir malam ini berpikir acara sudah berakhir, MC tiba-tiba saja mendadak muncul, membuat semua terheran. " _Eh? Bu_ _kannya sudah selesai?"_ gumam Baekhyun

"Kami perwakilan dari pihak acara memohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan serta rumor yang meluas malam ini" sang MC membuka kalimatnya

Baekhyun menoleh ke sekitar dan melihat partisipan yang hadir malam ini juga dibuat kebingungan. "Rumor?" tanya Baekhyun dalam hati

"Juga pihak terkait yang akan memberikan klarifikasi malam ini" ucap sang MC selanjutnya

Suasana seketika terasa hening, semua menunggu. Termasuk lelaki mungil yang tampak sedikit lelah namun tak menghilangkan rasa penasarannya

Perlahan tanda tanya terjawab saat sesosok laki-laki muncul di atas _stage._ Prawakannya yang tegap serta rahangnya yang tegas menimbulkan decak kagum semua orang. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Muka kesalnya begitu saja muncul melihat sosok tersebut. " _Pacar noona... Mau apa dia?_ " Batin Baekhyun. Ya, sosok itu adalah Chanyeol

"Saya meminta maaf atas berita yang beredar malam ini. Rumor menjadi berkembang luas dengan sangat cepat tanpa bisa dikendalikan, saya minta maaf" ucap Chanyeol begitu lancar. Matanya terus memandangi satu titik di sayap kiri ruangan

Pandangan Chanyeol membuat lelaki mungil itu menjadi tidak nyaman dan semakin kesal. Satu satunya yang ia inginkan hanya pulang, bukan menonton drama

"Juga sikap saya yang mendadak memberikan klarifikasi seperti ini, saya minta maaf. Benar bahwa dalam foto yang beredar tersebut adalah saya Park Chanyeol, bersama dengan kekasih saya..." Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya

"Byun Baekhyun"

"A-apa?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Seorang idol seperti Baekhyun hanya akan memainkan peran dalam drama. Namun seseorang tiba-tiba muncul menjadi sutradara, memaksa Baekhyun memainkan peran dalam kehidupan nyata. Bisakah ia?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara jam yang terus berdetik temani sosok lelaki yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjang. Kontras dengan semua ruangan yang telah gelap, sungguh ini satu satunya ruang yang lampunya tak kunjung dimatikan. Lagi, hembusan napas kasar terdengar keluar dari hidungnya. Ntah untuk yang keberapa kalinya

Sesekali ia mengubah posisi tidur, berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya. Hanya saja usaha tak selalu beriringan dengan yang diinginkan. Karna nyatanya ia tak jua kunjung terlelap

Bohong jika dikatakan Baekhyun tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu. Faktanya ia memikirkan tak hanya sekadar satu. Banyak, bahkan terlalu banyak. Mulutnya tak mengatakan sepatah katapun sejak sesosok pria tinggi menarik tangannya pada acara award. Membawanya entah kemana. Buntutnya, telfon genggamnya pun langsung disita Irene dengan alasan mulai hari ini ia dinyatakan non-aktif untuk sementara waktu

Persetan dengan vakum, bahkan apa hubungannya dengan ponsel. Terlalu banyak yang bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk meluapkan amarah tapi nyatanya ia hanya diam

Malam terus berjalan dengan keheningan dan ia terus berlanjut dengan kediaman. Dan ketika matahari hendak menampakkan diri, ada Baekhyun yang justru baru terlelap dalam tidurnya

xxx

Pagi ini tak seperti pagi biasanya. Kediaman Chanyeol penuh dengan para asisten lengkap dengan chef kenamaan. Sang pemilik yang masih memakai bathrobe begitu menuruni tangga lantas terheran melihat begitu banyak orang.

Mungkin memang tak melihat sang pemilik rumah, suara semakin sibuk terdengar. Kesibukan kian ramai hingga suara dehaman terdengar dan mereka sontak menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing. "Satu orang di antara kalian, tolong jelaskan sebelum aku bertindak lebih jauh" suara Chanyeol yang sarat akan ancaman membuat mereka terdiam

Kemudian satu orang di antara mereka melangkahkan kaki menghadap Chanyeol. "Tuan Park menyuruh kami mengurus segala keperluan rumah, tuan muda" ucap salah satu chef

Bagi Chanyeol penjelasan itu lebih dari cukup. Bahkan hampir ia tertawa saking jengkelnya

Cukup sudah, batin Chanyeol. Sejurus ia menelfon seseorang yang sudah barang tentu ayahnya. Begitu tersambung Chanyeol sudah siap dengan amarahnya

"Ah ya anakku" jawab tuan Park dengan ramah di ujung telfon

"Katakanlah aku gila karena telah mau menuruti keinginanmu". Pria tersebut sejenak mengambil napas. "Dan katakanlah aku gila karena akan mengatakan ini pada ayahku sendiri" lelaki tinggi itu menarik napasnya, lagi sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi sungguh saat ini aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat membencimu" ucapnya penuh ketenangan

"Hahaha"

Respon yang ia dapat adalah suara gelak tawa lelaki tua itu. Ayahnya mengira yang ia lontarkan barusan tak lain adalah kelakar

"Aku tidak bercanda. Sama sekali tidak" lalu Chanyeol menutup sepihak

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kecanggungan yang seolah mencekik seisi ruangan. Karena terlihat jelas tatapan Chanyeol yang berusaha keras menahan marah kepada semua orang yang diperintahkan ayahnya untuk datang. Sepertinya tatapan itu langsung ampuh juga. Terbukti mereka perlahan angkat kaki dari ruangan itu tanpa diperintah

Faktanya, sejak ia berusia 17 tahun, ia telah hidup sendiri. Masih segar dalam ingatnya, hari dimana ia keluar dari rumah keluarga, hanya bermodalkan keberanian. Berbagai resiko sudah ia persiapkan nyatanya tak mengubah rasa sakit hatinya. Terlebih perih, ketika ia meminta izin, ayahnya tidak menunjukkan kekagetan sedikitpun, hanya kata "pergilah" yang menyambut

Dengan tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan sosok lelaki paruh baya memasuki kediamannya. _Ah jadi sedari tadi ia sudah disini_ , batin Chanyeol. Ya, ayahnya telah berada di kediaman Chanyeol bahkan sebelum mereka tersambung di panggilan telfon. Chanyeol mendadak lupa dengan ayahnya yang begitu licik dan terperinci. Begitu Chanyeol tersadar, mata mereka dengan canggung bertemu. Dua pasang mata biru identik itu saling bertatap. Sejurus Chanyeol mengganti tatapannya, benar benar tajam yang tentu disadari lelaki itu

"Anakku" pria itu membuka suara sembari melebarkan tangannya seolah bersiap untuk memeluk

"Apa maumu?" Chanyeol berusaha tidak memperlihatkan emosinya

Untuk sesaat keadaan seperti stagnan

Tanpa meminta izin tuan rumah, pemilik nama Park satunya; tuan Park, dengan santai berjalan menuju satu ruangan. "Di mana calon menantuku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

Percayalah Chanyeol tengah mengumpulkan ketenangan karena tau betapa licik sang ayah

"Siapa yang kau sebut calon menantu?" tanya Chanyeol

Ayahnya tak menjawab, hanya kemudian langkah kakinya dengan tidak sopan menaiki anak tangga menuju satu ruangan dibuntuti Chanyeol yang merasa tidak dihargai mengingat ini adalah kediamannya. Hingga tangan Chanyeol menarik tangan ayahnya, mencoba menahan

"Rumah ini adalah milikku jika ayah lupa"

Sang ayah sempat terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum. "Ya, ayah tau" lalu geun hyung menghela nafas dan melanjutkan "Ck, Gejolak muda" gumamnya pelan. Park Geun Hyung ternyata punya persepsi sendiri tentang mengapa Chanyeol melarangnya masuk

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian pergi seperti keinginan anaknya. Disaat yang sama Chanyeol melihat kepergiannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sedang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan tengah nyenyaknya di peraduan

Omong-omong, 'keributan' yang ia buat kemarin malam kini berbuntut panjang. Hari memang sudah berganti namun pembicaraan masih tetap sama. Seluruh media seolah tak ingin ketinggalan memberitakannya. Yang menarik bukan hanya karena mereka bergender sama, tapi ini Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Dua orang yang punya pengaruh kuat dibidangnya masing-masing. Chanyeol adalah pengusaha pertanian muda yang sukses. Disaat anak muda tak banyak berminat di bidang tersebut, justru pria itu datang dengan berbagai pencapaian. Selain itu, ayolah dunia sangat subjektif. Memiliki fisik yang rupawan tentulah faktor utama mengapa ia begitu dipuja banyak orang- terutama wanita

Sementara Byun Baekhyun, sudah barang tentu ia sangat dikenal. Bersuara emas, pandai memerankan lakon, fisik yang luar biasa. Ditambah ia tak pernah terlibat skandal yang membuatnya menjadi nation's sweetheart. Image 'anak manis' begitu melekat pada dirinya

Dan Chanyeol, adalah sosok asing yang justru datang membawa skandal pertama bagi Baekhyun

xxx

Cahaya yang sedari pagi menembus vitrase tak cukup untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Meskipun ini sudah tengah hari, badannya tetap saja seperti enggan. Badannya bahkan masih terbungkus selimut putih

Bahkan tak sadar seseorang tengah menggoyangkan badannya, mencoba membangunkan

"Tuan" ulang seseorang itu, lagi

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mata perlahan dan sedikit terperanjat melihat seorang wanita didepannya

"Ma-maaf?" ucap Baekhyun sopan karena dia tak mengenali

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku yang mengurus rumah ini. Hari sudah siang tapi kau masih tertidur jadi ku pikir-"

"Ah ya, terimakasih" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"Para pekerja memanggilku kim ahjumma. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu" ucapnya tersenyum

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk, tak lupa dibarengi senyum manisnya. Kim cukup terkesima walau ini pertemuan pertama mereka, baginya Baekhyun cukup memiliki good-manner yang jarang dimiliki anak muda seusianya. Kim sudah akan beranjak keluar jika Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya

"Mmm.. Kim ahjumma" panggil lelaki mungil itu

Kim membalikkan arah badannya dan perempuan itu pun tersenyum. "Ya?" jawabnya

"Jika boleh, bisakah aku minta satu buku? Apapun. Akan sedikit membosankan disini dan telfon genggamku hilang" pinta Baekhyun

"Baiklah. Akan segera ku bawakan" jawab Kim lalu melangkah keluar

Sepeninggal Kim, Baekhyun melihat ke sekitarnya. Ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih seharusnya menjadi ruangan paling nyaman namun bagi Baekhyun terasa sangat asing. Mungkin karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya

Lelaki mungil itu mengangkat badannya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setidaknya wajahnya perlu perhatian karena sisa make-up belum ia bersihkan sedari malam

xxx

Sementara itu pada saat yang sama, di tempat lain

Kehebohan adalah suasana yang biasa terjadi di sekitarnya jika seorang Park Chanyeol berjalan. Namun untuk hari ini, kehebohan itu bertambah karena ulahnya sendiri

"Beginilah jadinya kalau kau terjun bebas tanpa menggunakan parasut, hyung"

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar sahabatnya itu sebagai respon. Ia tahu Sehun berusaha mengingatkannya lewat umpama

Sehun tau sedikit banyak ini akan memengaruhi pikiran Chanyeol. Sejak kecil mereka bertemlan, Chanyeol kecil dan dewasa masihlah sama. Chanyeol bukan orang yang senang mencari masalah dengan orang lain. Hanya kali ini, _mungkin benar benar mendesak_ , pikir Sehun

"Oppa!". Seruan seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Sehun mampu mengalihkan atensi dua pria itu; Chanyeol dan Sehun

Roseanne Park. Gadis 22 tahun itu menampilkan senyumnya hingga sudut matanya menyipit. Berteman dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun sejak kecil membuatnya menjadi kesayangan karena perbedaan umur mereka yang terhitung jauh. Apalagi status orangtua mereka yang sama sama berkecimpung dalam dunia politik membuat mereka seakan memiliki kesamaan nasib.

"Lihat siapa orang yang membuat keonaran di acara award semalam" Rose mengampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat

Sehun menatap jengah. "Dan lihat siapa yang bermesraan saat jam kerja" sindirnya

Rose melepaskan pelukannya dari pria tersebut dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun. "Oppa, janji padaku kau akan mengakhiri ini secepatnya?" Pinta wanita itu

"Kalian berdua, kembali ke ruangan kalian masing-masing" titah Chanyeol menghiraukan pertanyaan Rose dan berusaha melerai pertikaian antara wanita kesayangannya dan Sehun. Tapi mereka berdua seperti enggan beranjak

"Apa perlu ku ulangi?" tanya Chanyeol

Tanpa pengulangan lagi dari pria itu, Sehun dan Rose segera melangkah pergi dan terdengar Chanyeol yang menahan tawa melihat bagaimana dua orang itu berlari berusaha menjadi yang tercepat bahkan Rose kini melepas high heelsnya. Selalu seperti itu. Sedari kecil hingga kini, tak ada yang berubah dari pertemanan mereka

xxx

Sejam sudah Irene menghadapi diamnya Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu hanya tidur membelakangi Irene yang tengah duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Baekhyun" panggilnya untuk kesekian kali. Tak sengaja Irene melihat setumpukan buku di dekat bantal lelaki mungil itu. Entah mengapa perasaan bersalah kini muncul di benaknya

Baekhyun akhirnya membalikkan badannya menghadap Irene. Lelaki itu masih terbungkus selimut dan Irene cukup terkaget melihat air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya

"Baekhyun kau berhak tau soal ini. Ayo kita bicarakan dan selesaikan", Irene mendekatkan dirinya dan mengusap air mata lelaki itu

Ini adalah pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama, wanita itu kembali melihat air mata Baekhyun. Anak itu jarang menangis, hampir tidak pernah. Tetapi kali ini Baekhyun benar benar menunjukkan betapa rapuhnya ia

Irene terus menenangkan sementara air mata anak itu seolah berlomba turun tak ingin berhenti. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecil

"Aku tau kau pasti bingung dengan semua ini, kan? Jangan menangis lagi ya, aku mohon" ucapnya berusaha menahan tangisnya

"Noona jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku benar benar sendiri" pinta Baekhyun kini sukses membuat lelehan air mata yang tertahan lolos begitu saja di pipi Irene

"Se-semuanya.. akan baik baik saja kan?" tanyanya

Irene mengangguk sembari mengucapkan 'iya' yang tak terdengar. Ia terus mengelus tangan anak itu dan memeluknya. Dari pertanyaannya, Irene tau betul lelaki itu benar benar ingin hal ini segera berakhir

Setelah tangis Baekhyun mereda Irene merasa ini saat yang tepat untuknya bercerita

"Mau mendengar semuanya?" tawar Irene yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Baekhyun

"Hari itu aku mendapat pesan dari Ketua. Sebuah link" ujar Irene. "Awalnya aku mengira bukan tentangmu" lanjutnya

"Jadi link itu tentangku?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Ya itu tentangmu" Irene mengangguk. "Berita kau berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol sudah dirilis sejak acara award itu dimulai. Sekarang tak heran kan mengapa wartawan begitu cepat datang? Niatku membawamu ke parking area saat itu hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Posisi kita sama, Baekhyun. Aku pun sama kagetnya denganmu" jelasnya

"Aku mengira kau mengiyakan perintah ketua tanpa menanyakan dulu padaku. Itu mengapa aku sangat marah padamu saat itu" terang Irene

"Dan kemudian pria itu datang, noona" ucap Baekhyun lirih

Irene menggenggam tangan laki-laki mungil itu. "Kemudian kau mengira dia pacarku kan?" goda Irene.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengangguk. Irene sejurus mencubit pipi anak itu gemas. Baekhyun dan segala hal tentangnya adalah benar kepolosan

xxx

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sembari memejamkan mata sejenak. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja sementara tangan kirinya menopang dagu. Kini ia berkutat dengan pemikirannya setelah mendengar Baekhyun diputuskan untuk non-aktif oleh agensinya. Pikiran Chanyeol penuh dengan rasa bersalah karena bukan hanya kebebasan tetapi karir tunangannya itu pun turut ia renggut. Sejurus ia beranjak dari ruangannya dengan tujuan secepat mungkin sampai di kediamannya.

Sesampainya di rumah ia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Samar terdengar suara seorang wanita diiringi kekehan lucu lelaki mungil itu. Benar saja, begitu Chanyeol membuka pintu adalah Irene dan Baekhyun yang tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Oh? Sedang apa kau kesini?" Tanya Irene begitu menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol

Pria tinggi itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Tolong beri aku waktu berbicara dengannya. Hanya kami berdua" jawabnya

Wanita itu melirik Baekhyun untuk sekadar memastikan akankah lelaki itu keberatan hingga tertera senyum yang menandakan Baekhyun bersedia untuk berbicara

"Baik. Lima menit. Ingat, kau selalu dalam pantauanku" ancam Irene

Chanyeol tak menanggapi ucapan Irene dan setelah Irene berlalu ia memilih untuk mendekati lelaki yang terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya

"Baekhyun, kau tau kita berdua dalam posisi yang sulit saat ini. Maksudku, maafkan aku telah melibatkanmu dalam hal ini. Aku melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir akan resiko yang akan kau alami. Aku benar-benar menyesal" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun menunduk diam sedang pikirannya kalut

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab. Aku yang memulai ini, jadi biarkan aku yang mengatasi" pinta pria itu

"A-aku tau bukan inginmu untuk menjadikan keadaan menjadi begini. Jika kau bisa mengembalikan apa yang menjadi hakku aku akan sangat berterimakasih, Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun yang masih setia menunduk

Chanyeol mengambil tangan lelaki mungil itu dan memberinya secarik kertas. "Datanglah jam dua ini. Aku janji semuanya akan kembali. Tunggu aku" lalu Chanyeol berlalu pergi. ' _Yeongdeungpo-gu, Yeoeuido-dong, 18_ '-adalah yang tertera pada kertas itu

"Apa menurut Noona aku sebaiknya datang kesana?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Irene

Irene sejenak mempertimbangkan apakah baik melakukan sesuatu tanpa seizin agensi

"Aku tau ketua akan benci ini tapi baiklah, Baekhyun. Ayo selesaikan ini, bersiap-siaplah" jawab Irene dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun

Xxx

Maka dari undangan Park Chanyeol kepada para wartawan lah keramaian ini terjadi. Para jurnalis telah bersiap begitupun juru kamera. Sementara dibalik ruangan ada Baekhyun yang gelisah karena 15 menit telah berlalu dari waktu yang dijanjikan Chanyeol sementara dirinya belum juga menampakkan diri

Irene berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengajaknya untuk sementara duduk dan menunggu kabar

Namun nyatanya, dua jam Baekhyun menunggu, orang itu pun tak kunjung datang. Dan rumitnya lagi para wartawan masih setia menunggu sedangkan Baekhyun tak tau kalimat apa yang akan ia sampaikan

"Baekhyun, ini tak akan selesai sampai adanya pengusiran. Ayo" perempuan itu menarik tangan Baekhyun

Para jurnalis dengan sigap mengambil perlengkapan mereka begitu Baekhyun dan Irene terlihat memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Baik kami ucapkan terimakasih atas perhatian kalian tetapi sepertinya jumpa pers ini akan kami undur dalam waktu yang belum kami tentukan. Kami mohon maaf" ucap Irene kemudian membungkukkan badan yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun

"Bisakah kalian memberi komentar terkait alasan Chanyeol tak hadir hari ini?" Sela salah satu jurnalis tiba-tiba

"Maaf?" Irene pikir sudah jelas ia menjelaskan konferensi pers ini akan diundur tetapi kenapa masih ada sesi pertanyaan

"Apa ini karena Chanyeol dan perempuannya?" Pertanyaan lain datang

Baekhyun mulanya pikir ini akan selesai dengan mudah. Tetapi derau pertanyaan tentang berita burung terus saja ditanyakan Dan ia tau bukan bagiannya untuk menjawab.

"Kami kira sudah jelas ini akan diundur dan tidak akan ada sesi tanya jawab. Terimakasih" ujar Irene hendak mengajak Baekhyun untuk berlalu

"Maaf aku terlambat" pria tinggi dengan setelan resmi kemeja putih itu membungkukkan badannya

Baekhyun mengulas senyum lega. Begitupun Irene. Mereka pikir hari ini akan berakhir sia-sia ya meski ada perasaan kesal bagi Irene untuk dua jam waktunya yang terbuang

Pria itu, Park Chanyeol kemudian mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan mereka beriringan. Baekhyun tampak kaget namun lalu terlihat mencoba membiasakan. Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun berdiri di sebelahnya

"Terimakasih dan maaf telah menunggu" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun pikir kalimat itu untuk para jurnalis namun kenapa Chanyeol terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga wajah pria itu terasa begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

" _Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur"_ ucap Chanyeol yang membuat heran semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut termasuk Irene

Park Chanyeol dengan mendadak menarik pinggang tunangannya hingga mempertemukan wajah mereka dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. " _In aeternum te amabo"_ bisik Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun membola kaget karena perlakuan pria bermarga Park itu

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol menyatukan bibir miliknya dengan lelaki dihadapannya. Dengan tangan yang seluruhnya merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, tak ada kesempatan bagi lelaki mungil itu untuk berontak. Hingga Chanyeol menggigit bibir kecil si mungil dan saat bibir itu terbuka Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya dan ciuman itu terjadi. Baekhyun meremas tangan kekar yang memenjara tubuhnya agar Chanyeol mengakhiri cumbuan itu namun ciuman panas lah yang diberi Chanyeol. Mungkin ini kesekian kalinya bagi Park Chanyeol namun tidak bagi Baekhyun. Gairah yang datang membuat badannya melemas. Beruntung Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan tangan kekar yang setia memeluk Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun. Dia duniaku"

•

•

•

•

TBC


End file.
